Peaceful afternoon
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Naruto se retenait de pleurer, c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa tandis que le blond fixait Sarada comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire." Après la naissance de sa fille, Sasuke contemple son futur et la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvre au monde - Post-manga.


_Bonjour, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette petite fic. Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai plus écrit sur Naruto, mais je suis retombée dedans récemment, et j'ai écrit ce petit OS que j'ai décidé de publier._

 _L'histoire se déroule après la fin du manga, quand Naruto et compagnie commencent à avoir des enfants. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Boruto, je n'ai vu que quelques épisodes ici et là, mais j'aime quand même l'idée qu'une génération succède à l'autre. De plus, j'aime l'idée que Sasuke ait une fille. Cette fic parle de la naissance de Sarada, du coup, même si le personnage de Sarada est présent, elle n'est pas très active dans l'histoire puisque c'est un bébé. L'histoire tourne davantage autour de Sasuke et Naruto. **Spoilers si vous ne connaissez pas le dénouement du manga.**_

 _Et d'avance toutes mes excuses pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe, d'orthographe et de grammaire. Je l'ai relu et corrigé plusieurs fois, mais il arrive que certaines m'échappent quand même.  
_

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Peaceful Afternoon  
**

Son nom était Uchiwa Sarada. Elle avait une peau pâle et les joues roses et rebondies des nouveau-nés. Ses paupières fermées masquaient des iris plus noirs que le charbon, assortis aux mèches de cheveux d'ébène qui parsemaient déjà son crâne. Elle était ronde, potelée, presque. Elle était magnifique. Sasuke n'avait pas d'autre mot en tête tandis qu'il regardait le visage de sa petite fille, endormie dans le creux protecteur de son bras. Une émotion puissante pulsait dans son cœur sans qu'il ne parvienne à le qualifier. Une chaleur douce montait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre la pierre dont il se servait de dossier.

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin, et la douceur de mai emplissait déjà l'air du parfum enivrant des fleurs. Les rayons chauds et bienveillants du soleil se déversaient dans la clairière. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il avait déjà vécu une si belle journée dans sa vie. Il se sentait profondément en paix, fermant brièvement les yeux pour mieux sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il faisait tellement doux qu'il avait ôté sa cape, soigneusement pliée dans l'herbe à côté de lui. Son veston était négligemment déboutonné, et sa manche était retroussée, révélant la peau pâle de son bras à la lumière du jour.

Sarada remua contre son ventre, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son père. Mais le bébé n'était pas réveillé, se collant simplement plus étroitement contre le corps de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa laissa percer un de ses rares sourires. Sarada était un bébé calme, pleurant peu mais observant beaucoup. Ouverts, ses grands yeux noirs sondaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient, tantôt curieux, tantôt émerveillés. Sasuke peinait encore à croire que sa fille était bel et bien née. Il peinait à croire qu'il n'était plus le dernier Uchiwa, et surtout qu'il était le père de cette nouvelle vie née sur terre.

« _Nii-san_ , » pensa-t-il, « Si tu pouvais la voir… »

Peut-être que les yeux d'Itachi permettaient à son frère de voir sa petite nièce. Sasuke avait l'impression de ressentir la fierté de son frère dans son cœur, sa douceur et son amour. Il cligna des yeux, sentant une larme lui échapper, mais incapable de l'écraser. Son Sharingan mua instinctivement, et il sentit le flux familier de son chakra affluer derrière ses paupières. Sa Pupille regarda le visage poupin de Sarada, le mémorisant à jamais dans l'âme de Sasuke.

Un bruissement de feuille tira Sasuke de sa contemplation. Il ne daigna cependant pas lever les yeux de son bébé, trop habitué au chakra de Naruto. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Konoha depuis plus d'un an, et il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis pratiquement huit mois, mais il s'était attendu à ce que son idiot de meilleur ami finisse par débarquer tôt ou tard. La présence de Naruto et son chakra avaient quelque chose de rassurant, comme une musique à la fois apaisante et enjouée. Les rares fois où le cœur de Sasuke était encore troublé par la peur, les doutes, la _haine_ , la simple présence de Naruto suffisait à apaiser ses tourments. Sasuke était trop vieux maintenant pour s'en sentir humilié.

Naruto s'approcha de son vieil ami et, avec une douceur qu'il avait acquis avec les années, s'agenouilla face à Sasuke. Ce dernier leva finalement les yeux, croisant le regard brillant du futur Hokage. Naruto se retenait de pleurer, c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa tandis que Naruto fixait Sarada comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, espèce de… de…, balbutia le blond après un long moment de silence.

– Je savais que Sakura allait te mettre au courant, répondit Sasuke avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.

– Je n'ai reçu la visite de Katsuyu qu'hier soir, tu sais, rétorqua Naruto sur un ton de reproche, même si son visage n'exprimait que la béatitude. J'ai avalé mon bol de ramen de travers, des nouilles me sont sorties des trous de nez… au moins, j'ai fait rire Hinata et Boruto.

Sasuke rit doucement avant de secouer la tête. Naruto était devenu fort, le futur Hokage, le héros de Konoha, mais il restait au fond le même abruti blond de l'Académie. Peut-être que son fils, déjà blond comme lui, avait hérité de la douceur et de l'intelligence de sa mère, du moins Sasuke l'espérait-il. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi scintillants dans la lumière du soleil.

– Je… Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ?

– Non.

La mine béate de Naruto fondit comme neige au soleil, remplacée par une expression de colère indignée.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai pas envie que tu la fasses tomber, idiot, répondit Sasuke avec son habituelle arrogance.

– Hé ! Au moins, moi, j'ai deux bras ! C'est deux fois plus que toi, tu sais ! Et j'ai l'habitude des enfants, je te signale.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil sceptique, laissant son Sharingan disparaître, remplacé par la teinte naturellement noire de ses iris. Il regarda le visage de Naruto virer au rouge tomate, d'indignation et d'agacement. Le blond secoua la tête quand il lui parut clair que Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis.

– Vraiment, tu es un vrai bâtard, Sasuke. C'est pas juste, tu sais ? Je t'ai laissé porter Boruto quand il est né. Tu m'en dois une !

– Hé, Naruto…

La voix du blond – qui montait dans les aigus quand il était énervé, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus agaçante aux délicates oreilles de l'Uchiwa – se tut presque immédiatement. Naruto connaissait bien le ton de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait, c'était pour dire quelque chose d'honnête. S'il y avait un défaut qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver à l'Uchiwa, c'était le mensonge. Sasuke n'avait que très rarement menti dans sa vie, et c'était quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait toujours vécu son _nindô_ intégralement, peu importaient les conséquences. Il avait au moins ça en commun avec Naruto.

Sasuke regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, autorisant ce dernier à voir la douce fermeté de son regard.

– Je voudrais que Sarada vive à Konoha, annonça-t-il. C'est là où les Uchiwas sont nés et ont grandi. Il y a encore là-bas la maison de mes parents. Elle pourra en hériter quand elle sera plus grande.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder son bébé, endormi dans sa couverture rouge à l'effigie de l'éventail des Uchiwas. C'était Sakura qui l'avait brodée pendant sa grossesse. Sasuke l'avait regardée faire en silence pendant de longues semaines, tandis que le ventre de sa femme grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emplissait d'une vie nouvelle.

– Et puis, la vie sur les routes n'est pas faite pour un enfant, termina Sasuke avec fermeté.

– Sakura-chan est d'accord avec ça ? demanda doucement Naruto.

Sa voix calme était emprunte d'une trace infime de gravité. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de demander à Sasuke pour comprendre que son ami n'allait certainement pas retourner vivre à Konoha avec sa famille. Plus qu'à tout instant, sa place était sur les routes, au milieu du monde dont il avait ignoré la beauté pendant une grande partie de sa vie. De plus, Sasuke sentait qu'il avait encore besoin de faire pardonner ses actes du passé. Il était rare que les anciens criminels comme lui puissent vagabonder de par le monde comme bon leur semblait…

– Tu connais Sakura, répondit Sasuke en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Elle serait prête à m'accompagner jusqu'au bout, avec Sarada… Mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle retourne à Konoha. Ses parents lui manquent, et ils n'ont pas encore pu rencontrer Sarada. Je lui dois bien ça.

– Elle sera triste de te quitter.

– Certainement. Mais je la connais. Elle est forte, elle s'en remettra.

Á ces mots, les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice. Sakura était l'épouse de Sasuke et la mère de Sarada, mais elle était et restait également un membre de l'Équipe Sept. Après la dernière guerre, les liens autrefois rompus de l'équipe de Kakashi s'étaient renoués entre ses membres, et ne s'étaient depuis jamais estompés. La souffrance du passé n'était pas oubliée, mais chacun en était devenu plus fort, plus affirmé, et continuait d'avancer. C'était ce qui avait permis à Naruto de laisser partir Sasuke, à Sasuke d'apaiser les souffrances de son cœur et d'entamer son long voyage de rédemption à travers le monde, et à Sakura de finalement l'accompagner durant son périple. Elle avait quitté le village un an plus tôt pour rejoindre Sasuke, et ainsi était née Sarada, marquant le terme du voyage pour Sakura, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie pour tous les trois.

Dans le bras de Sasuke, Sarada s'agita, finalement tirée des limbes du sommeil. Son minuscule visage se plissa, puis elle bailla silencieusement, tirant un « ooooh ‼ » attendri de Naruto. Sasuke sourit en voyant sa fille papillonner des yeux pour finalement les ouvrir tout grands, rivant ses iris noirs dans ceux, identiques, de son père. En voyant son visage, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et des petites mains s'extirpèrent de la couverture pour se lever vers la figure de Sasuke.

– Elle ressemble tellement à Sakura-chan, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil sceptique.

– Oui, railla-t-il. Autant que Boruto ressemble à Hinata.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! protesta le blond en rougissant. Elle a tes cheveux et tes yeux, mais son sourire… Il me rappelle celui de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Si sa fille avait indéniablement hérité des traits physiques des Uchiwas, elle ressemblerait certainement à sa mère par le caractère. Cela le conforta dans l'idée d'élever Sarada à Konoha, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient être séparés.

– Je veux qu'elle puisse grandir en paix, avoua Sasuke à mi-voix tandis que sa fille babillait contre lui. Je veux qu'elle… qu'elle comprenne ce qu'est l'amour, l'amitié… Qu'elle ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Qu'elle fasse son propre chemin, qu'elle soit forte et fidèle à elle-même.

Il regarda Naruto, qui l'observait silencieusement. Il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite dans son regard, qui conforta Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir son propre chakra vibrer en harmonie avec celui de son ami.

– Le Sharingan est une Pupille puissante, mais dangereuse. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Naruto. La haine paraîtra toujours plus séduisante aux Uchiwas qui ont connu l'amour. Mais je sais que si elle grandit à Konoha, sous ta protection, Sarada sera protégée d'elle-même, et que même si le malheur viendrait à la frapper, elle ne sombrera pas dans la douleur.

Sasuke parlait par expérience. Il était la réincarnation d'Indra, et Naruto la réincarnation d'Asura. Même si le cycle du combat opposant les deux frères avait pris fin avec la décision de Sasuke de finalement s'incliner devant la volonté de Naruto, Sarada n'en restait pas moins une descendante Uchiwa. Et la haine des Uchiwas ne pouvait être apaisée que par l'amour des Senjus.

– Je veux que tu deviennes le prochain Hokage, annonça finalement Sasuke.

Le silence retomba sur la clairière. Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient dans les yeux, le premier curieux de la réponse de son ami, le second l'air songeur. Le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux accompagnaient les babillements de Sarada, qui haussa le ton jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ajuste sa prise pour remonter la tête de son bébé jusqu'à son épaule. Il ne grimaça même pas quand la petite main du bébé tira sur une de ses mèches d'encre, dévoilant partiellement son Rinnegan.

Sasuke était un criminel, mais il était également le fruit des manigances de Konoha. La graine de sa haine avait été plantée dès son enfance par la décision des anciens du village, par l'indécision d'un vieil homme trop fatigué pour supporter à nouveau le poids du rôle d'Hokage, et par la volonté d'Itachi de tout supporter seul sur ses épaules. Le Sharingan de Sasuke ressemblait à un miroir, reflétant toutes les horreurs que lui et son frère avaient vécu et enduré, et à toutes les décisions qu'il avait prise, bonnes comme mauvaises. Naruto comprenait mieux que quiconque les choix de son ami, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos.

La main de Naruto – la gauche, vibrante de sang et de chakra – se logea dans les épis noirs de Sasuke avant même que le blond ne réalise son geste. Il avança le visage jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Sasuke se laissa faire, les yeux légèrement écarquillés – car le geste était celui d'Itachi, _Nii-san_ – avant de se détendre. Il pouvait sentir son chakra et celui de Naruto unis dans une même résonance, harmonisés comme pour n'en former plus qu'un.

– Alors tu crois en moi ? demanda le blond.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, laissa un sourire plisser ses lèvres.

– Ouais. Je te fais confiance.

Pour protéger sa fille. Pour changer le village. Pour faire perdurer cette paix fragile qui s'était instaurée. Naruto incarnait l'amour des Senju, comme Hashirama avant lui. S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre capable de changer tout un village, c'était Naruto, et sa volonté infaillible. Il devina le sourire de son ami, sentit la main de ce dernier dans ses cheveux et le cœur de sa fille battre contre sa poitrine. Son cœur était en paix, et son chakra tourbillonnait derrière ses yeux. Son Sharingan s'activa derrière ses paupières closes, éveillés non pas par la haine qui l'avait si longtemps consumé, mais par l'amour qui maintenant le transcendait.

L'Uchiwa ne put se retenir de rire, à la fois parce que les cheveux de Sarada chatouillaient sa joue, et parce que Naruto avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait transformé l'œil de la haine en un œil de l'amour. Oui, pensa-t-il en se réconfortant de la présence chaude de son bébé contre lui et du chakra puissant de Naruto, Sarada serait en sécurité à Konoha, dans le village que Naruto avait déjà commencé à transformer.

Après tout, Naruto lui avait donné sa parole, et Naruto ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses. Ainsi était son _nindô_.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. Laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit , et merci d'avoir lu cette histoire.  
_


End file.
